


Superhero Day

by memoriesofrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorkable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dress as your hero day, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, costume switch, superhero day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's "dress up as your hero" day at Collège Françoise Dupont and with it's own superheroes now, the day just got more exciting. </p>
<p>Based on a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Day

**Author's Note:**

> The original person who posted this prompt was flower-gif on tumblr, and then it was prompted to me by imaginaryartist. I hope you all like it!

                Superhero day wasn’t a new concept to Collège Françoise Dupont, but now that Paris had its own personal superheroes, the day became a much more exciting day. Marinette listened to Alya prattle on about the Ladybug costume she was going to be wearing tomorrow. In fact, it seemed like everyone was dressing as Ladybug tomorrow. It was odd, she had assumed at least a handful of students would want to dress as Chat Noir.

                “Girl, are you even listening to me?” Alya asked, breaking Marinette’s train of thought.

                “Oh, yeah, sorry,” Marinette said sheepishly. “I think your spinoff of the costume sounds awesome.”

                “Reporter Ladybug seemed like the way to go since everyone seems to be dressing up as Ladybug tomorrow.”

                “It fits your blog nicely.”

                Alya nodded her head and then gave Marinette a questioning smile. “You never told me who you’re dressing up as tomorrow, spill Marinette!”

                Marinette stumbled on her words for a second before squeezing out an excuse. “Well, I w-want it to be a surprise. And because it- uh… it’s not finished yet so I should really go home and work on it.”

                Alya let out a whistle. “You’re making your costume? Way to be authentic. I’m sure whoever you’re dressing up as is going to be awesome.”

                Nodding her head, she turned her attention to her fellow classmates. She knew Chloe was dressing up in her Ladybug costume she already had and Sabrina would also probably be Ladybug, but more toned down so Chloe could have the lime-light. And then… Marinette gave a love-struck sigh. Would Adrien be dressing up as Ladybug? Just the thought of her crush wearing the garb of her secret identity made her cheeks flush. It was kind of exciting to see what her classmates were coming up with to have their own unique Ladybug costume. Marinette thought it would have been fun to be Ladybug at first, but quickly realized that people might figure out her secret if they saw her in costume. Pulling out her sketchbook to take a quick peak at her design, she smiled. If she could finish it tonight, then tomorrow was going to be awesome.

 

 

                The little kwami floated around the mannequin, inspecting Marinette’s work. “I think it looks good, Marinette,” Tikki said, whizzing back over to Marinette. “Though it is going to be a little funny to see you wear it.”

                “Just don’t tell Chat, okay?” Marinette said with a quiet groan.

                “Well, Marinette, I think it’s time to get ready for school today, especially since you’ve got more to do to get ready this morning.”

                Marinette stood up and walked over to the costume, and carefully removed it from the mannequin. Running her fingers over the smooth leathery texture she quickly changed into it. The costume was made to fit her perfectly and she laughed as she attached her tail to the costume. The ears were also a fun touch, having made little clips that would remain hidden in her hair and keep the ears in place. Using a bit of spirit gum that she had left over from Halloween, she carefully stuck the mask to her face. It felt a little strange having the addition of a nose piece that her own mask didn’t have, but it was formed to fit her face and she’d eventually stop noticing it. Next was the shoes, which she’d altered from a pair of boots she had found at the thrift store. And then the final touches: the gloves and ring. She inspected herself in the mirror and had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

                “You really do look great, Marinette,” Tikki said, nuzzling against her face. “Are you off to school now, Lady Noir?”

                “I guess I should be going now, don’t want Chat’s bad luck to somehow affect me,” Marinette said, opening up her small bag to allow Tikki to fly in. “Let’s go see what everyone looks like.”

 

 

                Marinette’s observation yesterday was right, everyone really WAS dressed up as Ladybug. The sea of red and black spots almost made her dizzy when she first saw them all, but quickly recovered. It was cute seeing people’s variations of Ladybug. Rose’s Ladybug costume had more pink in it and Juleka changed her gloves to fishnet gloves. Before she could make any more observations she felt someone collide with her.

                “Marinette, you make such a good Chat Noir!” Alya praised, spinning her around to get a better look at her costume. “And I like what you did with the claws, girl.”

                Marinette laughed as Alya inspected her Ladybug inspired claws. If she couldn’t dress like herself, she could at least play it off as Chat’s crush on Ladybug. “Why thank you, my Lady,” she said, imitating Chat’s flirtatious behavior.

                Alya blinked at her for a moment before they both burst into laughter. When they finally recovered Alya slapped Marinette playfully on the back. “I think the real Chat Noir would be jealous of you right now, surrounded by all these Ladybugs. I mean, did you see Adrien’s costume?”

                Marinette perked up at the mention of her crush and looked at Alya imploringly. “Adrien’s costume? I-is he dressed up as Ladybug?!”

                Nodding her head enthusiastically, Alya continued. “Adrien probably has the best Ladybug costume at this school, you should see him,” Alya gave Marinette a sly smirk, “In fact- hey Adrien! Come here for a second!”

                Marinette’s face flushed red. “No, Alya, don’t do that what am I going to say to him- I Alya- why I can’t-“

                But then she saw him. Decked out in the most high quality Ladybug costume she’s ever seen, was Adrien. Not only was it insanely accurate, but Marinette stared in awe as the boy played with what could have easily have been her own yo-yo. She slowly let her eyes move up her crush’s body until she reached his face. His jaw was slack in shock, but she didn’t register it. Her focus went to the earrings that were clipped to Adrien’s ears. She squinted as she examined them. Were those…

                “Wow, Marinette! You make such an awesome Chat Noir!” Adrien said, bouncing forward in excitement. Marinette had never seen her crush bounce before, and he looked so genuinely ecstatic about her costume, she felt her blush spread.

                “Y-y-you look pretty awesome too, m-my L-Lady,” Marinette said, trying her hardest to get through her sentence. Adrien grinned at her, looking over her costume before landing on her gloves. His eyes widened and his smile got even wider.

                “Marinette, that’s such a cool idea with the claws,” Adrien said, lifting one of her hands to examine her handiwork. “You were able to combine them somehow, I did that with the earrings.”

                Marinette shock off her embarrassment and euphoria from having her crush touch her. She looked back at Adrien’s earrings and laughed when she noticed that the spots were shaped like cats. “I guess we were both creative in somehow combining Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

                She heard the bell ring, signaling that class was going to start shortly. Feeling particularly bold she mustered up her courage. “Shall I escort you to class, my Lady?”

                Adrien didn’t bother to hide his laughter before playfully tweaking the bell Marinette was wearing. “Sure thing, kitty.”

                It was official, she was in heaven. As the two walked to class together, neither noticed Alya putting away her phone with a devious smile on her face. The two didn’t have to know that they’d be featured on her blog as homage to the real superhero duo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for me, send them to me at cakelanguage.tumblr.com!


End file.
